Love never dies
by AnimeFanatic369
Summary: Scott and Jean are having problems with their relationship, while Lance and Kitty make their move.Lance and Kitty are doing great, but is Scott and Jean doing great? Please R&R! All about Jott and Lancitty.


Hello, this is Shadowcatfan3. This is my first fic. So, if I have any mistake please do not blame me. My cousin is also in fan fic. Her user is called Goddess of Calamity. Her stories are great. I am such a Kitty fan. You can read my profile and be my friend if you like though.

**Story: Love never dies**

Chapter 1

It was a sunny Wednesday at Bayville High, right after school had finish, Scott and Jean had a discussion in front of the gateway. Their face wasn't looking very happy, instead… frowning. At that moment, Kitty was walking out of the school. She saw the looks of Scoot and Jean. _What is happening betweenScott__ and Jean? _Kitty thought. Kitty went straight towards Scott and Jean

'Hey Scott and Jean, what are you guys like totally talking about?' asked Kitty hoping that it will make things between Scott and Jean better. 'Kitty, this time is me and Scott's problem. I really do hope you would stay out of this situation.' Jean replied with an unpleasant voice. 'Oh…ok, I'll stay out of this situation if this makes you and Scott feels better.' Kitty went away with sadness. Then Jean turns back to Scott and continues their discussion. What was happening between Scott and Jean? Is their problem so serious that Kitty can't even stay to help with the conversation?

'Scott, can you please listen to my explanation?' Jean yelled. 'Let me guess, hmm… you had nothing to do with the new kid, Marvin!' Scott replied with a furious voice. After the Apocalypse 2 years ago, Scott and Jean had been a happy couple since, until today. 'Scott! Why wouldn't you believe me?' Jean asked. 'I don't believe you because I saw you flirting with him and he kissed you on the hand!' Scott yelled. 'For your information, I was not flirting with Marvin and that kiss he gave me on the hand today is a greeting kiss. That is what they do in Paris. It's call politeness.' Jean replied.

'So you are telling me that everyone in Paris kiss another person's hand even that person is a stranger! And I saw you rubbing your shoulder against his!' Scott yelled even louder. 'Scott, why is it so hard for you to believe me that I have nothing to do with Marvin?' Jean asked. 'I don't believe you because I saw it with my eyes!' Scott replied. 'How would you know, I mean it is such a far distance from the school hallway to the mid-field, and maybe your eyes can't see it clearly?' Jean replied. 'So this tells it all, your flirting with another guy because I have to wear my sunglasses all the time, right? Scott said it with a very high tone. 'Ok, let's make this straight, hmm… let's break up since we can't put our differences a side. You don't thrust me so what is the point of me being together with you.' Jean said. 'It's fine with me you breaking up with me.' Scott replied. They both went into their car and go back to the institute, separately.

After Scott and Jean went away from the institute, Fred (Blob) overheard all of their conversation. _This is my golden chance to impress Jean again_. Fred thought. Even though Fred always fought with Jean last time, but deep down in his heart, he still has feelings for Jean.' 'Yo, Fred' a voice called his name. Luckily it was only Lance (Avalanche) 'What your thinking, dude? Lance asked 'I was thinking of impressing Jean since she and Scott just broke up.' Fred answered. 'Not a bad idea, I could always tell Kitty, maybe she will give me another chance for our relationship.

Back at the institute, Kitty told every single thing about Scott and Jean to Kurt. 'Vow, Jean and Scott must have been having a big fight.' Kurt said 'Yeah, totally. Normally they would like totally let me interrupt their conversation. This time is really like going to be a very big fight.' Kitty replied. Then Rogue came into the conversation.Ya know what is happening ta Scott and Jean? Rogue asked. They are like totally in a big fight about something. Kitty replied

'Kitty'! A voice called Kitty's name. When Kitty turns her head around, she saw Lance coming towards her. 'Hi Lance, Do you want to see me?' Kitty asked. 'I've got exiting news to break to you.' Lance replied. 'What is it?' Kitty asked. 'Let's talk outside.' Lance said.

Outside the institute, 'Scott and Jean just broke up!' Lance stared at Kitty while talking to her. 'OH MY GODNESS AND YOU THINK THIS IS GOOD NEWS!' Kitty screamed at Lance. 'Whoa, chill Kitty, Fred is planning to impress Jean again; I was planning to tell you to give our relationship another chance. Do you think our relationship have another chance?' Lance asked while staring at Kitty eye to eye. 'Lance, I will settle this with you another day, now I like have to tell Jean all about it. But, it was really nice of you to like totally say that.' Kitty replied. 'YES, I still have a chance.' Lance shouted.

After hearing what Lance said, Kitty ran straight to Jean's room. _Knock-knock!_ Kitty was knocking on Jeans door. _Come in_! Jean shouted from inside. Kitty slowly opens the door. In the room she saw Jean crying hardly. 'Oh… Jean, I heard about the news and I thought you like totally need a friend for company.' Kitty said. 'I don't understand why Scott wouldn't believe me! Our relationship has been good for two years. I don't understand! Jean said in tears. There.. Don't need to cry because of that stupid jerk. There are like still a lot of boys still interested in you. Why care about Scott. I mean Fred is still interested in you.' Kitty said. 'Huh?' Jean was confused. Lance told me after you and Scott broke up, Fred decided to impress you. Kitty said. Oh my god, what am I going to do. Jean asked Kitty. Stay cool, maybe even Marvin would like totally ask you. Kitty said.

The next day at Bayville, Marvin was even closer to Jean after he knew that she and Scott broke up. 'I don't understand! Why would she flirt with Marvin then with me, I don't understand.' Scott was telling his problems to Kurt. 'Maybe zhe wasn't flirting with Marvin, maybe Marvin was flirting with her!' Kurt shouted. 'Maybe… I feel really bad about how yelled at her yesterday, I mean couples have to thrust each other, but I don't. I over reacted yesterday.' Scott said. 'Maybe you should apologize to her.' Kurt suggested. 'Okay' Scott replied.

Scott was finding for Jean all over the school. He finally found her at the midfield. He was so exited. Just when Scott wanted to shout for her, Marvin appeared in front of her. Scott's happy face turns sad. Just when Marvin was talking to Jean, Fred was walking towards Jean. 'Get lost, new kid!' Fred pushed Marvin away from Jean. 'Hello Jean.' Fred said._ Kitty was right; Fred is trying to impress me. But I can't handle 2 guys sticking next to me, I am still waiting for Scott to say sorry to me, or maybe I should say sorry to him._ Jean thought. 'So, what are you doing?' Fred asked. 'Fred, I have to go now, I will be late for class.' Jean replied. 'Oh, okay then.' Fred went of. What Jean didn't know that actually three guys on to her. Scott from above saw every single thing at the midfield. His expression on his face was quite unhappy.

After class had finish at Bayville high, as fast as lightning, Jean went back to the institute. She straight away went to Kitty's room. 'Kitty, I really need your help!' Jean said breathlessly. 'Sure, what's your problem?' Kitty asked. 'Marvin and Fred are like totally on to me. I can't accept either one of them because I am still waiting for Scott to say sorry to me!' Jean said it so fast that Kitty did not get it. 'Huh?' Kitty was confused. 'Look, the point is can you please make Scott forgive me, or maybe I can even forgive him! Please Kitty I really beg you!' Jean begged Kitty. 'Okay Jean, I will like totally try my best.' Kitty replied.

After the conversation between Jean and Kitty, Kitty went straight to Scott's room, but apparently he is not in the room. Kitty even asked Kurt, Rogue, Bobby and Logan but he was nowhere to be found. But luck was on her side; Evan came telling her that Scott is washing his car in the garage. Kitty ran straight to the garage. 'Scott, I like have something important to tell you!' Kitty was breathless. 'What it is that is so important?' Scott asked, putting his sunglasses straight. 'Marvin is approaching Jean, and so is Fred. You have to make it out to Jean before any one of them makes their move!' Kitty answered. 'Kitty, I just don't know how to make it out to her. I feel so bad how I yelled at her yesterday. Maybe I will go talk to her tomorrow.' Scott said. 'FINE!' Kitty just stomp her way out of the garage. 'Huh?' Scott scratched his head. Then, again Kitty makes her way back to Jean's room. 'Jean, Scott said that he will make it out to you tomorrow. And he said he also feel bad that he yelled at you yesterday. Kitty breaks the news. 'Thank you so much Kitty, I really owe you one. Jean thanked Kitty. _At least my hard work paid off, my legs are like jelly! _Kitty thought.

The next day at Bayville high, the principal gathered all the students at the assembly hall. 'Hello students, I have an exiting news, our school is having 'The annual Bayville high ball.' Everybody is invited. It will be held at the gym at Sunday night. Remember to get your dates.' The principal said. 'YEAH!' All the students were screaming in joy. After the assembly was dismissed, Scott was searching all over for Jean. Scott found Jean at the school hallway. His was smiling in joy. 'How are you doing, Jean?' Scott asked. 'I am totally fine.' Jean replied. 'Look Jean, I am so sorry that I scolded at you two days ago. I should thrust you. Could you forgive me?' Scott asked. 'Apology accepted.' Jean was touching Scott's cheeks. 'Jean, if anyone hasn't asked you to the annual ball, can you go with me? Scott asked, looking at Jean's green eyes. 'I am sorry Scott, Marvin already asked me.' Scott's heart becomes stone and broke. 'Oh… okay never mind, I can always go with another person.' Then Scott ran as fast as he could.

'_What am I going to do? Who am I going to go with?_ Scott thought. Then Rogue came to him and said 'Are ya okay?' 'Yeah, I am totally fine, if it was possible, could you go to the annual ball with me?' Scott asked. 'Yar lucky nobody ask meh yet.' Rogue replied. _At least I have a date_. Scott thought.

Back at the institute, Lance was searching for Kitty. _I hope she will go to that annual ball with me._ Lance thought. Then he saw Kitty walking down the main hall. _Okay Lance, you can do this. _Lance thought. 'Hello Kitty.' Lance waved at Kitty. 'Hi Lance.' Kitty replied. 'Have anyone asked you to the annual ball yet? If no, can you go with me? Lance asked Lance. 'Sure, why not, I like totally have no date.' Then Lance makes his move and kissed on Kitty's cheeks. 'Awe… that's like so totally sweet of you, so does this make me your official girlfriend? I mean our relation ship is better than before, right? Kitty asked Lance. 'Of course, you will always be my girl.' Kitty's heart had really fallen for him. She straight away gave Lance a big hug. Lance hugged Kitty to. Their relationship had grown even stronger now. Suddenly they heard people clapping. It was all the people from the institute, clapping. Then Lance said 'meet my girlfriend, Kitty Pryde! Kitty's face blushed. All the people were so happy for Kitty and Lance. While people was all clapping, Lance whispered to Kitty, _meet you tomorrow at 9.00 am for our date_.

After all the clapping, Kitty went to Rogue. 'So, who are you like totally going with?' Kitty asked. 'I'm going with Scott.' Rogue replied. 'Too bad, if Marvin didn't like make his move, Scott will definitely go with Jean.' Kitty said 'I have this strange feeling that Marvin is like a mutant.' Kitty said, again. 'Ya think?' Rogue asked. 'Totally, my consciences are always like totally right.' Kitty replied. After finish talking, it was already late at night. So they all went to bed.

It was 9.00 am in the morning. Kitty woke at that time. She took her Calendar to check what day it is. Her eye bulge wide open and said 'It's a Saturday! Oh my goodness! I like totally have a date with Lance today!' Kitty shouted. _Knock-knock_! 'Is everything alright inside there?' somebody asked from outside. It sounded like Jean. 'Oh, Jean come in.' Kitty shouted back at Jean. Jean slowly open the door and came into Kitty's room. 'Are you alright, Kitty? Why did you scream? Jean asked. 'I like have a totally important date with Lance and I'm not even dressed for a date!' Kitty told Jean in a worried way. 'Clam down Kitty, I will help you pick a nice clothing for you to go on that date.' Jean told Kitty while patting her shoulder. 'Thank you so much Jean.' Kitty thanked Jean.

After getting dressed up for a date, Kitty rush down the hallway to meet Lance. 'I am so totally sorry for being so late.' Kitty said breathlessly. 'Don't worry Kitty, by the way you look totally… awesome. Lance face blushed. 'Awe… Come on let's go. We wouldn't want to be late.' Kitty said. 'Yeah, come on let's ride in my jeep.' Lance replied. So they both ran off to Lance's jeep.

Scott was extremely sad because Jean is not going to the annual school ball with him. Scott couldn't stand it and ran straight to Jean's room. _Knock-knock!_ Scott knocked on Jean's door. Jean opened her door. 'Oh, Scott, what brings you here to my room?' Jean asked. 'Jean, I really hope you can go to the annual ball with me. I was so hoping that you can go with me instead of Marvin. Our relation ship is a lot better now. Can please go with me?' Scott asked anxiously. 'Okay Scott, but I will have to tell Marvin about this. Can you follow me?' Jean asked while touching his face gently. 'Okay Jean, I will follow you.' Scott replied. Scott and Jean rushed to Scott's car.

After 15 minutes, Scott and Jean reached in front of Marvin's house. Jean went to knock on the door. _Knock-knock!_ Jean knocked on Marvin's door. Footsteps were rushing to the door. Then, Marvin opened the door. 'Hello Jean! I saw you outside of my house so I quickly rush down stairs to open the door for you.' Marvin said breathlessly. Marvin's language speaking is very fluent even do he is from France. 'Look Marvin, we need to talk…' Jean said it in a sad expression. 'Let's go in first.' Marvin replied.

Inside Marvin's house, Jean was sitting in the living room. She was leaning forwards. 'Jean!' Marvin shouted. Jean quickly got up. While getting up, her hair flicked up high, revealing her green eyes. Marvin's heart was pumping really fast. 'Here, have a drink.' Marvin offered Jean. 'Thank you. Look Marvin… we need to talk.' Jean's serious voice came out. 'Want to have some cookies? I made them my self.' Marvin hoped this day wouldn't come. 'Marvin! Avoiding is not the best choice. I am just here to tell you that I am going to the annual ball with Scott. I really hope you understand, Marvin.' Jean explained to Marvin. 'I can always change! Just tell me I will! I can be like Scott to, just don't leave me! Marvin was crying. 'I am so sorry Marvin, I have to go…' Jean replied while patting his shoulders. Then, all of a sudden roots started coming out from the ground. Marvin was floating. It looks like he is possessed by something. What was happening to Marvin? Is he a mutant?

Jean was terrified. Marvin's eyes were glowing. From outside, Scott saw what was happening inside the house. He quickly rushes into the house. When he got in, His face was surprised. He saw what was happening to Marvin. Meanwhile, Lance and Kitty were taking a ride around Bayville. They were passing over Marvin's house. 'OH MYGOD! What is like totally happening inside there?' Kitty shouted 'Let's go in to check out.' Lance replied. Kitty and Lance quickly rush into the house.

Once they got in, they saw Jean and Scott struggling to bring Marvin down. Avalanche quickly stomps to the ground to create a big earthquake. Marvin was actually a mutant. His powers are unknown. He moves his hands towards Shadowcat and then suddenly out of no where a tree branch was heading towards her. She quickly uses her power to phase through the tree branch. Lance quickly goes to Kitty's aid. Scott aims and fire out beams from his eye. Jean, on the other hand is trying to go to his mind. _You can do this Marvin! Be strong. Control your powers properly. _Using her mind, she talked to Marvin in his mind. Marvin listens to Jean's advice and tries to control the powers that are taking over his body. Then Marvin started taking control of his powers. He landed on the ground safely. His eyes turn back to normal. Everything seems to have gone back to normal. 'Thank you Jean for helping me. And I don't mind you going to the annual ball with Scott. I was so sad… that I couldn't control my powers properly. And I am moving back to France tomorrow. Thank you anyway.' Marvin thanked Jean.

The next day at night, it was the annual ball. Kitty and Lance were there first. Lance was waiting for Kitty. When Kitty walked through the front door, everybody stared at her. She was wearing a light blue evening gown that is strapless. Kitty let her hair down. Lance on the other hand was wearing a nice black pair of tuxedos. 'Wow! Kitty, you look… beautiful. Lance stared at Kitty. 'Why thank you, let's like totally go for dinner first.' Kitty replied. The couples go to the table to have their dinner.

Then Rogue came in. She was wearing a dark green gown with beads on the strap of her gown. She got the news that Scott was not going with her. So… she snagged Kurt since Amanda can't go with him. 'Vow! This ball is great!' Kurt talked to Rogue. 'I know… ya want ta have a dinner?' Rogue asked. 'Let's go!' Kurt grabbed Rogue's hands and went to the dinner table.

Jean and Scott came in next. They were holding hands. Kitty and Lance saw them coming in. So Kitty and Lance went to Scott and Jean. Jean was wearing a pink evening gown with a red rose on her strap and there were flower designs on her gown. 'Wow Jean, you like totally look fantastic!' Kitty told Jean. 'You look fantastic yourself too.' Jean replied. Scott on the other hand was wearing a grey tux and a bow tie at his collar. Both of the couples went to Kitty and Lance's table. Fred on the other side of the gym saw Jean with Scott. _Oh… well, like anybody would go with me anyway._ Fred thought. Then suddenly a girl came to Fred and asks him to dance. Fred accepted it and danced with that unknown girl.

Then the DJ changed the music. It was a slow and calm music. 'Come on Lance; let's like totally do the slow dance!' With no hesitation, Kitty dragged Lance to dance with her. Scott and Jean also tag along. While Lance and Kitty were dancing, he said something to Kitty. 'Kitty, you know that you are the most beautiful I have ever met.' Lance stared at Kitty. Then Kitty brushes her lips against Lance's. Then they started kissing. Everybody stared at them, but they were still kissing. After Kitty slowly takes away her lips from Lance's one, and said, 'So… how was it?' 'It was spectacular!' Lance replied. Then they continued dancing.

Scott and Jean started talking while dancing. 'So… why did you choose me?' Scott asked. 'What do you mean?' Jean replied. 'Why didn't you choose Marvin?' Scott asked, again. 'My heart was always with you all along. No matter how far apart we are, my heart is placed permanently with your heart.' Jean explained. They continued dancing for the rest of the night. Lance, Kitty and Scott, Jean had a wonderful and happy ending at the end of the night. Who knows, maybe they will break up next time, we will never know.

This is the end of my chapter. Hope you liked it. If I did any incorrect language on the character, please do inform me. I can always improve. I hope you will send me reviews and please don't send me FLAMES! Ok… toodles!


End file.
